


four things you should've told each other (and one you shouldn't have)

by allthesongsmakesense



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, TW: Blood, TW: Knives, agents of shield poetry, skyeward poetry, tw: shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthesongsmakesense/pseuds/allthesongsmakesense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, even though you've been lying to everyone, about everything... You're saying that your feelings for me--" "They're real, Skye, they always have been."</p>
            </blockquote>





	four things you should've told each other (and one you shouldn't have)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladykestrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykestrel/gifts).



> \- and so, the poetry rush continues

i.  
when after weeks of harshness  
you finally get the faintest of smiles from him,  
when he carefully wraps you in bandages  
protecting you from nothing really but yourself,  
when his gentle caress assures you more  
than any gun or weapon ever could,  
it's when you begin to realize what a family really is  
and see all that it gives you (all that he'd do for you),  
that you want to say "thank you,"  
"i'll look out for you, as well"  
(less or more than a friend);

ii.  
when you're dying at the hands  
of the real world's monsters and beasts  
and you're bleeding innocent young blood  
it's like his world comes crashing down  
at merely a touch, and everything  
around him turns to ruins and dust,  
he wants to say so many things:  
(and not just the unwritten,  
unspoken "what if"-s;)  
why he feels like the god of lies  
(because he betrays your trust)  
or that someday he won't  
be able to look you in the eyes  
(at least not without wanting to  
go back and start over, again),  
and others he's not sure  
he's capable of pronouncing  
but the most important one -  
he can't lose you too,  
it's as simple as that;

iii.  
when your bullet holes ached a bit too much  
and your healing battle scars craved for a touch  
when the shivers down your spine traveled all the way  
inside your soul and left you sickeningly cold  
it was when he smiled so warmly that it was like  
the sun had rose especially for you and  
the ice from your skin melted instantly;  
it was when you should've told him  
you wanted him around a bit more often  
(to feel the heat inside a lot more often);

iv.  
you look him tenderly in the eyes  
and say you see the good in him  
and he's so honestly surprised  
thinking that it might actually exist,  
that you might be the one to bring the light  
to his otherwise dark and clouded life;  
in which moment do you think  
he should've confessed that your love  
had become his very favorite thing  
about himself and that every time  
you put your arms around him  
he slowly healed, piece by piece?  
(do you think he knew how blessed he was?)  
(do you think he could ever forget?);

v.  
you throw words like rocks at each other  
and they hurt like sharpened knives  
to your guts and to your heart and  
the worse is not the blinding pain  
but you trying to convince yourself  
that you don't love him anymore  
and you hate him with everything you are  
and him believing you  
but you yourself - not.

**Author's Note:**

> \- on [tumblr](http://insurqent.co.vu/post/110755016815/first-when-after-weeks-of-harshness-you)


End file.
